one_night_with_a_boxfandomcom-20200213-history
One Night with a Box: Aftermath
Overview= One Night with a Box: Aftermath is a joke Five Nights at Freddy's fangame developed by Rhadamus, and the sixth installment of the ONwaB series. It is the last game of the canon timeline. Description After '''him' is banished from Ultimate Box Night, Marcell D'avis and his friends somehow escape from the game and start roaming around the original Spring Box's House of Shit Fun. You decide to investigate and find out what Marcell is planning.'' Gameplay Unlike the rest of the series, this game isn't based on any of the original FNaF games, and as such it feels completely different. There are 6 main levels, from 12 to 5 AM, which is the time it would take to complete a night in the previous games, plus 2 hours accessed from the extras. Each of the levels fall into one of 2 categories that will be referred to as free roam sections and FNaF sections here. The game has 8 levels in total: *'12, 2 and 4 AM': Free roam sections where you can collect items that help you throughout the night and talk to people, such as Shadow Spring Box and Toonster. At the end of each of these hours, you meet Shadow Marcell and he talks to you about his plans. *'1, 3, 5': FNaF sections where you fight off the boxes and others. 3 characters are added each hour, except in 5 AM, where all the characters are replaced by the "depressed" gang. You have limited power in these levels which you have to manage throughout the entire game. *'Custom night' or 6 AM: FNaF section where you can customize the characters' difficulties however you like, with the exception of Phantom Bubu. You may also customize the amount of power, going from 50 to 150%. *'Endless mode' or 7 AM: FNaF section added in patch 1.02. You spend an endless amount of time fending off the characters as they get incresingly more difficult. You gain 5% of power every 30 seconds in order to make the mode actually endless. Endings The game has 2 endings which depend on whether you collect all the plushies or not. *'Bad ending': Achieved when you don't collect all the plushies. In the final cutscene, Shadow Marcell tries to make the player think that he is going to kill himself, only to gnome him and attack him with PSI fuck you Alpha. It then cuts to a screen of you (in phantom form) and Phantom Bubu hanging out in the VOID. *'True ending': During the free roam sections of the game, you can find plushies that you can collect (note that these do not appear in your inventory, but show up in your office and save slot to show you have collected them). The first one is found at 12 AM, which is a a plush Creeper, another at 2 AM, a plush Purple Freddy, and a Freddy Fazbear plush at 4 AM. Collecting all 3 will give you this ending, in which after Shadow Marcell gnomes the player, Rhadamus takes out the plushies and summons "The Gods" (characters from Buby's other games) who kill D'avis and destroy the universe, killing you and everyone else with it. (is this really a good ending?) Trivia *This is the first game in the series to feature multiple endings that depend on your choices. *The free roam sections are inspired by the Dayshift at Freddy's series. *A troll game named One Night with a Box 6 was released on 20th January 2019, which turned out to actually be the sequel to One Night at Herobeans. However the game was supposed to show a teaser for Aftermath, which didn't happen due to a bug. The teaser was later released on the game's page. |-|Audio= Menu Menu theme Gameplay Ambience. Random radio song that can play at 12-4 AM. Random radio song that can play at 12-4 AM. Random radio song that can play at 12-4 AM. Random radio song that can play at 12-4 AM. Random radio song that can play at 12-4 AM. Custom night music. Cutscenes 4 AM cutscene. Minigame 2 music. Also plays during 9/20 mode. Category:Games Category:Box games